ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is a Necrofriggian alien from the planet Kylmyys. Ben first turned into Big Chill during the episode Kevin's Big Score, to chase down Kevin after he stole the Rustbucket. Big Chill can evolve into Ultimate Big Chill. Appearance A moth-like alien, Big Chill has an eerie blue skin and green eyes. Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, and breath ice. He can also freeze the objects he passes through when he is intangible. Abilities/Weakness A moth-like alien, Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, has superhuman strength despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects it phases through at his discretion. Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is easily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron. He can also make ice beams from his hands. It is also shown he can control the flows of his ice beams in Above and Beyond, when he is facing off with Alan. In Map of Infinity, his species is shown to be able to spit ice crystals, and in Deep, he is shown to be able to breathe underwater. He has powers similar to Ghostfreak. He cannot get though their own spiece it show in Map of Infinity Albedo 10 Appearences *The New Albedo Part 2 *Plumber Station Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse A simulation of him appeared in The Trouble With Doubles.He made his first reappearance in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses, being used by Evil Ben and Good Albedo.He makes his first reappearance by Ben in Factorial Doom to fight the Aggregor clone made by Gilvix.He appears in A Trip To...Nothing to fight Forever Knights.He is used by POTO Ben in Ben 10: Heroes United. Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate alien It appears in ''Ben Jr. 10 - Ultimate Alien'' as the favorite alie n of Ben Jr. and Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *Poisonous *The Return of the Revenge of the Swarm (goes ultimate) *The Power of Heroes (confirmed that Zac and Ben (Zac 10) will use him) And some other episodes. Stan 14 Stan regains Big Chill in ''Trouble on Mykdl'dy. ''Big Chill now has new powers: *Ice Flames *Breathing Underwater Ben 10: Generations In "Benship" Big Chill Returns to freeze the Naljian Destructor Dex 10 *A Message From Canada Thorn 10 Big Chill is the second alien that Thorn uses. It's color scheme has been changed to black, gray and red. The ice like spots are blood red, the black parts remain black, the cloak/wings is dark gray and the chest and other light blue parts are changed to light gray. It's eyes are a darker shade if green and it's chest is bigger. Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *10.10.11 Gallery Big Chill open.gif Big chill 2.jpg New Big Chill.png|Big Chill in Stan 14 Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Ghost aliens Category:flight aliens Category:ice aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Finn 10 Category:Blue Aliens Category:Stan 14 Category:Necrofriggian Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Chris 10 Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens